cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganner Slarwalker
"When I die, I want to do it honorably. The only way to do that is live to fight another day." ''Ganner Slarwalker Ganner Maricus Slarwalker is a Jedi Master on Coruscant who is a great duellist and a Champion Racer. He was born on 36 BBY on Dantooine. As a baby, he showed quite a bit of talent for the Force, and as he got older, did not lose this talent. He also is the brother of Josie and Josh Slarwalker. During the Clone Wars he became a sith and joined the CIS. He saved himself and joined the rebellion, where he had many adventures. As an Apprentice: 45 - 29 BBY ''"I as taught by the best, and fought against the worst." Ganner was taught the ways of the Force by a Jedi named Jason Battleboots. He and his master fought an underground uprising and probably saved the republic. They crash landed on Dathomir and fought off Nightsisters. They fought Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. There seemed to be nothing they couldn't do until they were assigned with stopping a militia called Blue Force. Ganner and Jason confronted the leader, a man named Garm Antiburst. Garm had learned the ways of the Sith and engaged them in a fierce lightsaber duel. For a long time they fought, neither gaining the edge in combat, until Garm activated a bomb that paralyzed Ganner. Jason and Garm were the only ones left and Jason was not winning. Ganner managed to cure himself from being paralyzed, but as he did so, Garm stabber Jason in the heart, fatally wounding him. Ganner attacked Garm with all his fury, almost falling to the dark side. He killed Garm and brought Jason's body to the Temple for a funeral. He became a Jedi Master but didn't take on a apprentice. The Defenders: 27- 22 BBY Ganner first met the defenders when they launched an attack on Nova Tower, and knew he wanted to join them. It took him about a month to find them again, but it was worth it. Ganner spent quite a while assisting the Defenders in fighting the forces of Xalandra Nova, and falling dangerously close to the dark side. He also assisted in defending the Ryloth base Rick Clawspeed had built. It was during this time Ganner switched to Daghee Jedi gear. He eventually left the Defenders for fear he would be killed. GSO: 22- 20 BBY Ganner Slarwalker was the founder of the Galactic Spy Organization, which as the name states was a galactic spy organization. He took on the codename Perry. He assisted Ranulph Darkhitch in finding who killed his parents: a group of Dark Nebula. Corruption: 19 BBY {C}(First person chapter) I was assigned a mission to find the ancient Umbaran bunker system and destroy it. When I did i felt a... calling. I wandered towards a temple. I went in. One day later, I left, a completely different man than before. I was a Sith, I was sure of that, but how i wasn't sure. My memory was wiped somehow. I began setting up secret bases in planets I had defended in the past: Maridun, Felucia, Mustafar, and Christophsis. I left the GSO and Ranulph Darkhitch to begin amassing power and destroy Dark Nebula once and for all. When I became a Sith, I gained a lot of power, which he used to mind trick almost everyone into believing he was still a Jedi so nobody would try to stop him. What I didn't know was that some people were more observant than others. As a sith: also 19 BBY Slarwalker Vs. Codename AWESOME: 18 BBY Slarwalker tried to get an apprentice, but every time he went searching someone tried to kill him. His last attempt was seen by Ranulph, now Codename AWESOME, who tracked him down to his Maridun base. When Slarwalker discovered AWESOME had infiltrated his base, he activated every turret he had to kill him. AWESOME had prepared for this and dispatched them with an EMP grenade, the largest ever created. Knowing he had to run, he got in his starfighter and went immediately to the Unknown Regions, hoping AWESOME would not pursue. He hoped wrong. They engaged in a starfighter battle and Slarwalker lost an engine. Knowing he had only one place left to run, he went to Mustafar. Once there AWESOME confronted him and revealed he was a Jedi, and that he would do whatever it took do defeat Ganner. He engaged AWESOME in an amazing lightsaber battle, leading him to one of the many bridges of the complex that hung over the lava. He waited to the time was right, then cut it out of the complex. He went all-out on AWESOME, weakening him, then mind-tricked him into believing he had managed to stab his eye out. When he considered mercy on the fake Slarwalker, he shot force lightning into him from behind, revealed that he had tricked and manipulated him the entire time, then threw him into the lava, presumably killing who at that point was his greatest enemy, but somehow, by the power of the Force, Ranulph managed to throw his lightsaber before dying and actually did hit his eye, but Ganner didn't die. He had it replaced with a cybernetic look-alike later. The Stuff Continues: 18 - 14 BBY " I feel like a sith again, trying to stop Palpatine." Slarwalker may have been a Sith, but there was still good in him. The light and the darkness inside of him conflicted, and the light won. He left the dark side, but couldn't become a jedi again due to the Jedi Purge. He became a mercenary, using the force to maintain a youthful appearance, and fighting the empire and never staying permanently on one planet. He considered joining the Rebels but the Emperor wanted all Jedi dead and he couldn't endanger them any more than they already had themselves. He became renowned for his skill: once an entire Imperial legion had him surrounded, and all he did was drop a smoke grenade and disappear. He realized eventually he had to join the rebel alliance or eve ntually he would die. The rebels weren't much then, but it was better than going solo and being killed in about a minute. The Edge Ganner helped the rebels whenever he can, and was promoted to a Captian very quickly. He met a man named Hans Novastar, who became one of his best friends. Ganner and hans led an assault on a secret Imperial base on Umbara, Using a pipe entrance which had been used in a previous operation in the Clone Wars. They went in and saw Imperials experimenting with Umbaran technology to see if they could stop the Rebels. Ganner and hans found old clone Specops armor which they used to take down the base once and for all. Ganner revealed that he was a jedi during the battle by using his lightsabers, now with the crystals of the Kashyyyk lightsaber for more power. Assasination Mission During a brief lull of activity, Ganner learned Xalandra Nova would be attending an Imperial conference on how to best deal with the rebel threat. Ganner knew he could use this in 3 ways. 1) Complete Ranulph's mission 2)Strike a major blow against the Imperial threat( Nova had many followers) and 3) Show the Empire the Rebels wouldn't lose easily. So Ganner went AWOL with a bounty hunter, Galen Goldslicer to assassinate Xalandra Nova. The Only Easy Day was Yesterday 'Note: '''From now on all chapters will be in first person view of any character. Snap. Hiss. I activated my lightsaber and began cutting a hole in the wall. Galen look surprised but didn't say anything to show it. I finished cutting the hole, and we hopped in. "Remember, we get in, set up the position, kill her, and get out." I reminded Galen. "I know, we've been over this at least 20 times." "Well we have to do it right. She may just be some idiot to you but it's personal to me, and we have a chance we can't lose." We went up the stairs, and got our weapons out. We were waiting for Nova to come. "Lots of traffic around here," I said, trying to make conversation. Galen looked at me like i was an idiot. "I mean, for Coruscant." Galen sighed and said, 'Focus on the mission. You just said so yourself." 'Yeah...okay." We waited for the speeder to come. The speeder that would carry Nova right to her death. We waited for at least an hour when Galen said "Ganner! There she is!" I pulled out my gun and started aiming in anticipation. "Wind Speed none, bullet drop 6 inches per second. Target moving at 100 Kilometers per hour. Distance 500 yards." I ran over all the things a sniper can check about, then aimed...Then Fired. "For Ranulph," I whispered under my breath.... The blast flew. From my calculations it would hit her in the shoulder. Not a kill. I knew I had to do something, really quick. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down. I used this advantage to get to Xalandra's destination, for i knew they wouldn't be able to leave the traffic. I got there, and the world seemed to speed up again. Xalandra got hit. Her pilot seemed extremely nervous and flew faster than the law allowed. He hurriedly landed at the LZ, then helped Xalandra out and started calling out for a medic. I was there, and I said "I can help her." So there she was, lying there, her fate depending solely on my actions. I pulled out my gun and fired. Escape She was dying with no hope at all. I had completed my objective. Now to extrafilcate. I jumped up like only a Jedi can and took a random airspeeder. There was another Imperial in it, so i just tossed him out. I flew towards the building to Galen. and bailed at the last second. I felt a disturbance, something...off. I looked back and saw Xalandra staring with hate at me. ''"She recognizes me. Good, she'll know who killed her." I thought. Suddenly, a turret activated behind me and shot Galen. "No!" I screamed, but I knew he was dead. I hid behind a bed someone had found approiate to hide there, planning my next move. An Imperial came up to me apparently to shoot me. "Nope" I said, and used him as a meat shield while i entered the second floor. The police were all coming and i knew they would get me soon. I was about to jump out the hole when someone used a new piece of tech that had came out to make a wall there. "Blast it," I said, and turned to face my potential killers. Just then, a barrage of bolts sent them all to a better place. Galen looked at me and said, "Miss me?" "B-But how?" I asked. "Tell you later. Let's get out of here." The only way out was to blast a hole in the wall. I had a charge just right for the job, and I yelled, "Cover me!" to Galen. I set up the charge, while Garm used up all the ammo in his pistols and had to take a gun from a corpse. I detonated the bomb and we escaped through the smoke. Galen was hurt, but we were going to make it. Repercussions When I got back, I got in a lot of trouble but I had achieved so much it evened out and I stayed where i was at the beginning, only now everyone knew who I was and had their own opinion about me. I was wanted like crazy now, and they knew who I was because Xalandra's last words were "Ganner....Slarwalk...er...." She had tons of followers and even with the secret base quite a few people tried to kill me. Like, a LOT. One attempt almost succeeded. But more on that later. Return to Umbara During a space battle I was sent to be part of a boarding party to defeat the enemy from the inside out. We were doing just fine when I heard the pilot yell " Get down!" everyone else did, but i reacted a little slowly. It was that alone that saved me. Right after that, a missile hit the bottom of the ship, instantly taking everyone taking over with it. Thinking faster, I grabbed an oxygen mask and waited for the ship to float by something i could hitch a ride on. Suddenly i noticed something. I could feel being pulled down. I looked down and saw the gunship was headed straight for Umbara. "What?" I thought. I forgot we were in this area of space. The pilot had lived and was praying during this, and I was considering it too, when the gunship hit the surface. Been There, Done That {C}I crashed actually not too far away from the airfield, and i started heading towards it with hope of there being some old medical kit. As I'm going an Umbaran comes up with a gun, and it's obvious what he's going to do, so i jump over his shot, slide under him before he turns to keep him confused, and take the gun. He had another weapon, and had seen me anyways, so I had to kill him. So i went to the airfield with an Umbaran rifle for a medkit. I found much more that. The Clone Wars, Part 2 I jumped in. A group of Umbarans was having a conversation about what seemed to be AT-RTs. Those haven't been used for decades, I thought. I snuck by them like it was m y job and turned around a corner into a partol of droids. if it had been any other type of droid, I would've not cared a bit about what they were doing there. But these weren't any typical droids. These were B1 Battle droids, from the Clone Wars. "What in the world?" I said. The droids saw me, and I could've taken them out but I never noticed the stun beam headning at me from behind. Revelations A temple. A darkness so powerfull the light had almost vanquished. A stranged holocron, but not like one I had ever seen. I put it in a triangular shape in the door and it opened. I entered. An amazing number of hooded figures looked up. And activated lightsabers. A flash. Another room, but definetly in the same temple. Two Zabraks stood deciding what do to with me. Eventually they decided on something. A green light appeared in the room as a woman from a species I cou''ld identify as a Dathomirian appeared seemingly out of nowhere''. She said things I will never understand, but it made things happen. I felt more powerful, and the ritual continued.I felt a growing darkness in the Force as this happened and realized with a horror it was my power. When I realized i could resist, it was too late. Blackness. I woke up in a jail cell, with a man next to me. A man I knew was Ranulph Darkhitch. Reunion "RANULPH?" I asked. " Of course it's me, Ganner," he replied. " Well I couldn't be sure, in a galaxy like this and all." "Well I can't be sure you're not a Sith." What??'' ''I thought, then remembered those days. "Not anymore, but there's something I have to do that will stop anyone else from going down that path." Ranulph looked at me for a second, trying to tell if I was lying. "Okay it's you," he said. 'Now that we have that covered, how are we going to get out? They took my lightsaber, and probably yours too. " Haven't you ever wondered where I put my guns?" "Not really" "Well they didn't find it, and i'll let you figure out what that means." 'I already did." He tossed me a pistol that came out of his sleeve and took another from the other. "Let's get out of here." A Daring Escape I shot the lock and we went out. It struck me what sort of jail these days would have such an old locking system but i didn't bother to think about it too much. I had an escape to carry out. We ran into the hallway, where the guard was sleeping on the job. We moved past him and literally bumped into a squad of Umbarans. I realized this was the squad that had captured us and in a flash I took my lightsabers and gave Ranulph his, pocketing this pistol. We proceeded to fight our way out of the prision. When we got to the enterance, there was almost an army's worth of Umbarans waiting for us. They hadn't noticed us quite yet because we came from a dark exit but it wouldn't be long before we were caught. I saw a piece of tech I wasn't able to identify and noted it. We walked out and an officer ordered us to stand down. We responded by using an ancient technique: turning oneself invisible with the Force. They began looking for us frantically and I knew we wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. All of a sudden I felt a surge of darkness, and that disraction put my guard down. "Over there!" The officer shouted, and troops were closing in on us. I looked at all the blasters pointed at me, and completely knowing what could happen if I miscalcultaed, I pulled out my pistol and shot the piece of tech. At least 20 shots fired at once and I ducked under them all, for all of them were aiming at my head. However that soon became irrelevant as a massive explosion rocked the jail. In the distraction we managed to get out of the jail. When I figured we were safe, we turned around to examine the disaster we had just caused. There was still lots of screaming and it made me queasy to think about all the deaths I had just caused. We managed to get a signal on the Rebel Fleet, and they came by to take us back, but I knew before I died, I had one more thing to take care of on Umbara. Felucia The war continued on, and it was nearing the end when an elite recon squad sent on a mission to Felucia went missing. Natrually, they sent me to investigate, for this squad had a perfect record. I landed on Felucia and felt a disturbance in the force, and immediately jumped away. A split second later, a series of thermal detonators went off, destroying my ship. I was stranded on Felucia. TO BE CONTINUED Trivia *Ganner has a rather bizarre outfit he calls the " Outfit of Weirdness". *Ganner used to have a rank in every lightsaber duel type until the high scores were erased. *Ganner has bad luck on the daily spin and has made a YouTube series of his lowest scores. *Ganner was a non-member for about 2 days before regaining membership, then lost it for about 2 months but is now a lifetime member. Currently in-game Ganner is the leader of his own squad, which is to be named Antimatter Squadron 201.png|(Jedi) Winter Gear 135.png|Ganner in his modified Daghee Gear 8792.png|Racing Gear undefined|undefined|link=undefined 463.png|Life Day Gear Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Spy Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Blademaster Category:Rebellion Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi